New Smashers
by doubledude
Summary: New smsaher will be joining the melee cast.
1. Chapter 1

NEW SMASHERS

Doubledude: Hey once again.

Woody: Well, this was quick.

Bender: Yeah, you didn't finish your last story too long ago.

Woody: You just wanted this over with.

Doubledude: Yep, now shut up.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

It was a normal day in smash mansion, Yoshi and Kirby were eating, Marth and Roy were fencing, and Bowser was figuring out plans to take over the Mushroom Kingdom. (Capturing Peach, kidnapping Peach, stealing Peach and capturing Peach again, and you wonder why he hasn't taken over it yet.)

"Listen up smashers." Cried Master Hand

"You hear that?" Yoshi asked.

"It was the wind." Kirby replied.

"It sounded like Master Hand."

"That's what the wind WANTS you to think."

"LISTEN UP!" Yells Master Hand.

He was still being ignored.

"Hmm…"

"One million dollars to the first person to get here." Said Master Hand.

There was mad scrambling as all smashers raced to where Master Hand was.

"WHERE'S THE MONEY?" They all said.

"There is no money." Master Hand replied. The smashers looked ready to kill him.

"I do have an announcement though."

"Is it about the money?" Mr. Game and Watch asked.

"No" Master Hand replied. Crazy Hand rushed in quickly.

"MONEY, MONEY, MONEY, MONEY, MONEY!" Crazy Hand said, going into spasm.

"Shut it, Crazy, anyway, the big announcement was that we will have new smashers joining us."

"Will we meet them today?" Mewtwo asked.

"No, you will meet them next chapter." Master Hand replied.

Somewhere else

"Wha-ha-ha, I'll storm this league with my muscle." Said someone who wore a yellow hat.

"Don't get to cocky, fat boy." A monkey with a red baseball cap said.

"No fighting now." A guy with yellow eyes and a mask said.

"Yeah, you'll have plenty of time to fight in the mansion." A blue fox replied.

"They're right-" A small Koopa with rainbow hair and glasses began.

"-Guys" A small Koopa with rainbow hair on a ball finished.

"I believe my siblings are correct." A fat Koopa with crazy blue hair said.

"OK!" A small guy with a mushroom hat yelled.

"That's annoying." Said a small cat with a gold coin on it's head.

"Poli." Said a blue frog.

"Quite random." Said a being on a broom with a wizard hat.

"Indeed." A white circle being with a crown agreed.

"I guess it was." A girl dressed in red with a magic book from the Fire Emblem fame said.

A figure with a red body, blue face and blue hands said nothing, but nodded.

"Tomorrow should be interesting." A boy in a white clothes said.

"I agree." Said a guy with balloons on his back.

"Guess we should come back tomorrow." A guy with wings on his back said.

"Ok, see ya later guys." A small guy with a space helmet said.

"Whatever." A wolf with an eye patch said.

And with that, the new guys left.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Hmm, wonder who the new guys are." Bender thought.

"Are you kidding? A lot of those were pretty obvious dude." Woody said.

"Whatever."

"End transmission." Woody said.

"Bye chumps."


	2. Chapter 2

Yep, another chapter already, some people made really good guesses, nut after I looked back, one was particularly hard, and U could have given a more obvious hint for it, anyway, thanks for the reviews, you'll find out who all of the new smashers are.

"Don't forget to review." Woody said.

You will also see a character from a tv show, a cookie to whoever guesses what show he's from.

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

"Alright everyone, I know you're all excited to see who the new smashers are." Master Hand said.

"No we aren't." ness cried.

"Whatever, new smasher number one, come out here."

The fat guy with a yellow cap came out.

"Have a rotten day, because Wario's here."

"Smasher number two come out.

The small monkey with a baseball cap came out.

"Hey, you all know me as Diddy Kong, the monkey."

"No, really." Samus said. Diddy then gave her the bird.

"Smasher number three, come on out."

The small figure with a mask and yellow eyes that also had a sword. (Guess that would have helped to say last chapter.

"I am Meta Knight."

"…That's it?" Master Hand asked/

"Yes."

"Ok…, number four, get out here."

The blue fox came out.

"Hi, my name's Cristal."

"All right then, smasher's number five and six, come on out here.

The Koopa with glasses and rainbow hair, and the Koopa with rainbow hair on a ball came out.

"I'm Iggy."

"And my names Lemmy."

"We fight as a tag-team."

"So we hope you don't consider that cheating."

"Not at all, me and my sister do that as well." Popo said.

"Number seven, come on down, you've just won the price is right!"

The fat Koopa with blue hair rushed down.

"Are you serious!" He asked

"No, but good to see you're so enthusiastic."

"Bastard. My names Ludwig Koopa."

"Smasher number eight, get your ass down here."

"My names Toad, and I love saying OK!"

"Then I'll kill you!" Bowser said.

"IguessIcouldtrytostop."

"Come in smasher number nine."

"My names Meowth, suckers."

"I've gotten bored, so lets hurry this up, number ten, hurry."

The blue frog came out.

"Poli, pol, poliwhirl." (Yep, still no translator.)

"Is your name Poliwhirl?" Ganondorf asked.

"No duh, Einstein." Mewtwo said.

"Hurry it up, number eleven."

The guy with a wizards hat came in, in one hand there was a wand, in the other, there was a broom.

"Hello, my name is Kamek." Kamek said, he then saw Yoshi and glared at him, Yoshi saw him and did the same.

"Number twelve; get your ass in here."

The floating circle with a crown came in.

"Greetings, my name is King Boo." Finished King Boo, he saw Luigi and he thought about revenge he could get in him during a battle.

"Thirteen…just hurry up."

The girl in red came in.

"Hi everyone, my names Lilina." Lilina said smiling.

"Come on, fourteen."

The figure with a red body, blue face and hands came out. (In my opinion, this one was the hardest, it might have helped to say it was a pokemon, a legendary pokemon.)

"I'm Deoxys." Was all Deoxys said.

"Geez, your just as brief as Meta Knight, come on fifteen."

The boy in white clothes came in.

"Hi. My names Poo." As soon as he said this, Bowser could not stop laughing, after two minutes, Poo was ready to kick his ass when Master Hand stopped him.

"No, let me." He said and with that he punched Bowser out the window. "Come on, sixteen."

The guy with balloons tied to his back came in.

"Hey, I'm Balloon Fighter."

"What's your real name?" Ness asked.

"I don't know."

"Riiiiiiight, come out, seventeen."

The guy with wings on his back came in.

"Hey all, my names Pit." He said.

"Only two left, come on out, eighteen."

The small guy with a space helmet came in.

"Yo, my names Captain Olimar."

"Come on out, lucky last, nineteen."

The wolf with an eye-patch came in.

"Hey losers, I'm Wolf."

"OK, it's late now, so everyone go to bed." Master Hand concluded. With that, everyone left.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Sorry that took so long, I know not much happened in that chapter, but in the next few chapters it will show how the new guys behave and we'll see them fight im matches in a few chapters.

"So long, all." Bender said, waving.

"Don't forget to review." Woody added.


	3. Chapter 3

Heres the new chapter, oh, I got someone else to help you guys do disclaimers and stuff like that, I have to go so bye.

"Who do you think he got?" Woody asked.

"I LIKE NACOS!" a robot named Gir cried.

"…Crap, oh well, Doubledude owns nothing in this story." Bender sighed.

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

Morning came around and King Boo was sleeping peacefully when…

"WAKEY WAKEY!" Kamek cried making King Boo roll of the bed.

"Kamek? Oh God…what time is it?" King Boo asked.

"It's 6:30 right about…now! We have to get some breakfast, most of the others are already having breakfast, so we have to go!" Kamek cried.

"I hate you so damn much Kamek." King Boo said. By the time they got to the kitchen everyone was already there.

"Hey, Kamek, wanna see something funny?" King Boo asked. Before Kamek could respond he pulled Ludwig over to him and his eyes turned into swirls, before long Ludwig was snoring.

"Hypnosis." King Boo said before Kamek could ask any questions. "Listen Ludwig, when I say wake up, you will pick fight with anyone who talks to you, now, wake up!"

Ludwig then woke up, looking normal, Kamek decided to see if it worked.

"Hey, Ludwig, did it work?" Ludwig then punched Kamek and they got into a huge fight, by the time Kamek blasted him away with a magic spell, his clothes were torn and he had a black eye, King Boo was next to him, laughing his ass off.

"That's what you get for waking me up!" King Boo ordered, then they went to see who else he could hypnotize, Samus was the next person he tried it on, by the time she was asleep, King Boo was already talking to her.

"Listen Samus, when you wake up, you will act like your favourite person from a movie, now wake up!" As soon as Samus woke up, her eyes locked onto Kamek and she raised her arm cannon.

"Asta la viesta, baby." Samus said and started firing missiles and charge shots at Kamek, who screamed and sped of on his broom, as fast as he could, Samus right on his tail, as soon as they were out of sight, King Boo heard one of Samus' missiles connect, as he floated away, all he could hear were Samus' shots and Kamek's screams of pain and he also heard Kamek curse his name, but he could barely hear it with all the laughing he was doing, he saw Mario next and hypnotised him into thinking he was a cowboy.

"Well hooooooowdy, partner!" Mario cried, no longer with an Italian accent. Mario then saw Yoshi walk by and jumped on his back.

"Yeeha, come on steed, lets move!"

"What the hell did you just call me?" Yoshi asked.

"Wooey, I aint never heard of a steed who could talk!" Mario cried, like this was astounding, five minutes later, Mario was beat up pretty bad. King Boo was having a ball, this was the most fun he ever had, Mario, Samus and Ludwig walked upto him, glaring at him, Kamek, was next to them, smiling.

"I used a counter spell." Kamek said smiling.

"Oh…um, uh….look, a distraction!" King Boo cried, floating away when they turned around, but they caught up to him and beat him up. They then decided that it wasn't enough so they chased him into a corner. Mario threw a fireball, Ludwig made it bigger with fire breath, AND Samus made it bigger with her flamethrower, unfortunately for King Boo, the fire hit him.

"Holy Carap! IT BURNS, IT BURNS!" King Boo cried.

"Did someone say fire?" a mysterious voice cried. The figure revealed himself, he had yellow overalls, a blue top and a fire helmet, he also had a fire hose and a fire extinguisher.

"Who the hell are you?" Ludwig asked.

"I'm Randy Quench, volunteer fireman, and it looks like you're on frire! Don't worry, here comes me." Randy said spraying the flames with the fire hose.

"Thank-" King Boo began before Randy Quench started beating the crap out of him with the fire extinguisher.

"Crikes, your clothes are on fire!" Cried Randy Quench pointing at Mario's clothes, before Mario could respond, he used the fire extinguisher, and accidentley, made Mario swallow it.

"Looks like another victory for Randy Quench, volunteer fireman!" Randy Quench cried, striking a heroic pose as Mario started having spasms, he then jumped out the window.

…………………………………………….

Randy Quench will appear again if you wanted to know, and I do not own him, next chapter is the first fight, see ya next time.


	4. Chapter 4

Holy crap, an update!

"Where's the disclaimer?" two voices said.

Huh?...Yoshi and Kirby?

"Yep, we're lawyers now." Yoshi said.

"So if we don't see the disclaimer, consider yourself sued." Kirby said.

Fine, I own nothing.

…………………………………………………………………….…….

"Uh, Mario, what are you doing?" Peach asked.

Mario was wiping a shotgun.

"If that Randy Quench jackass comes back, I'm gonna shoot him"

"Mario, that was probably a one time thing."

"Yeah, maybe you're right."

"Smashers, I have an announcement." Master Hand said.

"Eh." They all replied.

"...Free donuts." He tried again.

If you thought you've see, fast before, you should've seen how fast the smashers were going.

"Hah! Psyche! First things first." He put a collar on King Boo.

"That collars ghost proof. If you try to hypnotize anybody again, you will receive an exytremley powerful electric shock"

"If I manage to take it off?" King Boo asked.

"I'll let Luigi go crazy with the poltergust 3000." King Boo gulped as Luigi smiled.

"Okay, today is the first fight, Balloon Fighter versus Mr. Game and Watch, you both have one life. Get to the teleporters, now."

Balloon Fighter and Game and Watch went to the teleporters and were transported to Subcon.

"Ready, go!" the invisible announcer cried. G&W, being quicker than Balloon Fighter, was able to pull of two sprays of bug spray and then jumped and attacked Balloon Fighter with a turtle. Balloon Fighter then floated above G&W, got out a needle and popped the balloons and crashed into G&W, sending him tumbling away.

"Hah! You've popped your balloons; you should be easier to beat now!"

Balloon Fighter then gets out three more balloons and blows into them, filling them up, and then tying them around his waist.

"You were saying?"

"…Screw you." And with that he decided to use his random attack! I mean judgement, unfortunately for the stick-figure man, he got a one, which meant he was the one who was hurt. Balloon Fighter crouched down, started glowing and spined forward, like a spinning rainbow ball, he then smashed into G&W, who retaliated with a hammer blow. G&W then spotted a proximity mine nearby and threw it at Balloon Fighter who just stood his ground, when the mine was a few centimetres away; he threw a flipper at it, sending it into the middle of them.

"Where did you get that, I didn't see a flipper drop down before."

"Flippers are from my game, so one of my special abilities is the ability to summon flippers at will."

"Oh." While G&W was distracted, Balloon Fighter jumped over to him and threw him into the mine, G&W collided with one of the logs coming down and was sent right into a flipper from Balloon Fighter, he was knocked away but managed to get beck with fire.

"Crap, I'm losing bad." He then pulled out a frying pan and hurled some sausages at Balloon Fighter, who just laughed.

"Sausages? You have got to be kidding." the sausages then hit him. "Ouch, they burn." G&W then leapt over to him and smashed him with his mallet. He then jumped higher and dropped down with his key, smashing it into Balloon Fighter's skull. Game and Watch then ran to Balloon Fighter, who rolled behind him and started punching, after a few punches, Game and Watch was able to jump away, he then got his frying pan, went close to Balloon Fighter, and hurled sausages and burnt Balloon Fighter with the frying pan.

"Right, time to end this!" Balloon Fighter declared.

Balloon Fighter then started charging his smash attack, Game and Watch then rushed in to stop the charge but was to late, he was smashed out of the arena.

"GAME! THIS HAMES WINNER IS, BALLOON FIGHTER!" said the invisible announcer. As Game and Watch and Balloon Fighter were transported back, the next fight was to be announced.

"The next match is, Yoshi vs Kamek!" Master Hand cried. The two enemies glared at each other.

"Prepare to feel; very bad about yourself, Kamek!" Yoshi threatened.

"Hey, I have been preparing for that my entire life…or something about YOU that's mean!" Kamek said, trying to insult Yoshi. They were then teleported to Final Destination.

They both glared at each other.

"GO!" cried the announcer.


End file.
